Broken Defenses
by prototypehacker420
Summary: Matt is irritated that Mello is spending so much time on the Kira case that the blonde won't even notice his existence. Matt starts acting out to get the attention. May contain smut in later chapters and a lot of blood shed to come. MattxMello


The dimness of the room was only getting brighter as the gamer himself lay on the couch in the middle of Mello's new base. The boy had once again spent his time on his game, pulling an all nighter as he heard the beeping from a game over sign and the vibration from his phone going off against the wooden plated table. Eleven missed calls and five new messages, Mello was going to kill him. It wasn't like Matt really could care, it wasn't like Mello would come back for a few hours if at all that day.  
The Kira case seemed to only be taking up more and more of the blonde headed boys time, leaving the red head to do meaningless tasks Mello would ask of him. Picking up the cheap nokia phone Mello had given to him so things like this wouldn't happen, he listened to the first few seconds of the first voicemail he was given.  
'You have six unheard message, first unheard message.'

"Matt! Get off your fucking game and answer the phone before I come over there an-"  
'Click'  
The boy had hung up the phone just as fast as he picked it up, "Tch...whatever." Matt groaned sitting up from the black leather chair, bringing one knee up to his chin has he used his free hand to delete the rest of the messages.  
As soon as he had hit the delete button, he heard numerous yelling rants and crashing sounds from the next room, it looked like there was no reason to call the man back now. After a few seconds of waiting Matt counted to three with his fingers, reaching the last one he pointed at the door at the exact same moment the wooden door was kicked open. Resulting in the knob breaking off the wood carving, the blonde stood behind it, huffing with terrible intents.  
"Matt! What is wrong with you?!" Mello growled walking by the table pointing down at the phone, "When I call you better sure as hell pick it up next time!" The red head sighed knowing this was going to be a long rant as he made himself comfy into his chair, eyes fixated on the back of his eye lids. "Calm down Mellz..." the boy sighed tiredly, "You need to take a rest."  
In the heat of his anger, Mello picked up the phone and through it as hard as he could, aiming for the boy's head.  
"I will not calm down when there's an idiot as my partner for this case!"  
Matt growled, the phone hitting him right on the forehead not making anything better, he shot up quicker then he would even if he was being shot at.  
"I said calm down! The work will be done before you know it!" He breathed deeply out of his nose, glare set on his now rival, "I don't even need this stupid job, I only started it to help you and be with you!"  
The blonde stiffened up in defense, "I don't need your help if you're going to be a lazy arrogant asshole!"  
The man on the other side of the door could be heard as they tried listening in to the conversation.

Matt was sincerely agitated at this point, not only was he dead tired and not ready to deal with any of Mello's shit, but he also was emotionally hurt that the only thing is closest friend ever wanted him to do was work every single day over something as pointless as the Kira case.  
With the momentum of the rage filling his lungs he grabbed his gameboy out of his pants pocket and flung the object as hard as he could at his friend, only rethinking his actions when the cold metal was released from his finger tips. It was a good throw in all honesty, the small but hard game system nailed the boy right in his stomach making the blonde flinch and gasp slightly as he hunched forward grabbing his own stomach, "Are you fucking-" Mello was too agitated to come up with words before he sprung forward grabbing a hole of the red head's collar rasing is other fist that was covered by a leather studded bikers glove, the stones on the tip of the knuckle the most lethal of them all, he swung hitting Matt in the center of the face with all the power he could muster up.  
Hanging there rather limp the red head smirked, looking back at his friend with blood now forming around his lip, "Nice punch Mellz~ Now here's a better one." Without another word the boy grabbed Mello's wrist and shoved him back, winding up his own retort as he sent his fist flying into the other's cheek bone. This almost sending the smaller of the two fumbling to the floor. Mello staggered back, his hand firmly placed on the side of his cheek he looked back up. This was not going to end well for the gamer.

Not a second though later the blonde had caught his balance and tackled the other to the floor, straddling him for good measure to make sure he couldn't fight back he pulled the boy's arms under his legs so he was trapped. There were no words coming out of his mouth, he only tightened his fists and continuously slammed his fist down into the other's face almost as if he was ready to kill. Matt struggled to get up only to be shoved back down by slender fingers being jolted around his neck. Words were suppressed through small breathless gasps the boy was making.  
"Mihea-" He grunted, pressing the back of his feet against the ground, trying to lounge the other off, "Stop Mihea-"  
The blonde's eyes widened at hearing his original name, one he hasn't heard in years. The grip on the other's throat loosened up slightly as he stared down at him a bit heart broken he almost got to the point of killing his beloved friend. Tears would of flowed if it wasn't for the pride and fear of looking weak.  
Quickly shaking the feeling off Mello releasedhis hand from Matt's throat, getting up slowly from him, looking down at the boy in pity. "Next time do as you're told..."  
He let the fight end with a swift kick to the boy's side and walked away.  
"As you say Miheal." The red head whispered, laughing lightly as he laid on the floor catching his breathe.


End file.
